A major catastrophe
by Kanan
Summary: What happens when Tsuzuki goes out into the rain to rescue an abandoned kitten? Well, he gets sick! Anyway, the kitten carries an eerie aura about him... What is really going on?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei, I do not own Yami no Matsuei I do not own Yami no Matsuei… Well, enough with my daily mantra! Now, on with the story!

Hisoka: And just when I thought your jokes couldn't get any dumber…

A major catastrophe!

"Achoo!"

A vein appeared on Hisoka's temple as he stared at his partner. The older man was dressed in his suit, minus the tie, the coat, and his shirt was mostly unbuttoned. He was sitting up in his bed, red as a radish, and that was the umpteenth time he had sneezed. Hisoka crossed his arms and glared.

"Whatever on earth possessed you to go out in that rainstorm outside, huh?"

"I already told you…"

"I know, and I thin it was the dumbest thing in the world! Who goes outside, risking their health, to rescue a stupid, wet cat?"

"He's a kitten, 'Soka, and a cute one…"

Tsuzuki smiled. Hisoka then looked to his feet, where the affectionate, white kitten was currently purring and rubbing against his ankle. Hisoka made a sound of disapproval and lifted his foot, making the kitten fall over. He almost laughed at the animal's stupidity, but he still wanted to show to his partner how disappointed he was with him.

"Get rid of it."

"What? But I can't just leave him all alone!"

"Sure you can."

"No, I can't!"

"Fine, then I will!"

Hisoka picked it up by the scruff and walked towards the bedroom door. He stopped and turned immediately, as he heard his partner go into a strong coughing fit. He went to the man's bedside, dropping the kitten on the end of the bed, and rose a glass of water to Tsuzuki's face. Hisoka then rubbed the man's back as he drank. The coughs subsided, and Hisoka calmed down as well. He was worried about Tsuzuki, but he tried not to show it. The man saw it, though, and smiled, squeezing Hisoka's hand.

"I'm okay now… thank you!"

Hisoka blushed and looked away, almost letting a smile through.

"I-I knew you would be."

"I know."

Mew. The kitten wanted attention, also. His silvery eyes showed jealousy, or something like it, until Tsuzuki reached over and petted its' head.

"Still, we have to do something about him."

"Yeah… maybe I'll keep him."

"You've got to be kidding…!"

"Okay, okay… I'll send him on his way when it clears up outside. Is that good?"

"It will have to do."

Hisoka patted the man on the shoulder and helped him lie down in bed. The kitten mewed and curled up by his neck, instantly falling asleep. Hisoka turned out the light and left the room as Tsuzuki sighed, and let sleep take him. Just before he fell into the realm of the unconscious, he smelled the scent of blood and lavender. It was a familiar smell, but also an unwelcome one. Where was it coming from?


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuzuki's sleep was not at all restful. He was tossing and turning and moaning aloud in his sleep. Outside his door, Hisoka listened to the man's distress, and stood ready to go in if his partner called him. His hand was almost on the doorknob, but he just couldn't get himself to go the rest of the way. Why was he hesitating? Sure, Tsuzuki had been sick before, but Hisoka hadn't been around to see it. He never knew what to do in those situations, and so he felt lost and afraid. Was it possible for a shinigami to get so sick he died? Okay, now he was getting paranoid. Tsuzuki only had a small cold, and he would be fine, he told himself as he finally moved away from the door. As he sat down on the chair to read, he occasionally used his empathy to check on the man's condition.

In the room, Tsuzuki had begun to have a nightmare, and his shifting woke the kitty up. He stared at the man who was moaning and now sweating. His breath was shallow and he had grown par pinker in the face than when he had fallen asleep. The kitten lightly licked Tsuzuki's cheek, and the man winced again. The cunning cat smirked.

" **Mr. Tsuzuki… dream… dream of me…!"**

"Tsuzuki!"

Just then, Hisoka burst through the door, apparently frightening the small kitten. The kitty went under the covers as Hisoka went to the amethyst-eyed man's side to shake him awake.

"Tsuzuki? Tsuzuki?"

"Mm… Hisoka…?"

When he heard his voice, Hisoka turned on the bedside lamp. The man was even more flushed than he ha been an hour before. He was having trouble breathing, which Hisoka partly blamed on the heavy comforter over him.

"Tsuzuki, stay here. I'll be right back, okay?"

Hisoka hurriedly left the man's side to run into the bathroom and he slowly came back balancing a bowl of cool water. He had t walk slowly as to not spill the water, but as soon as returned to his partner's side, he wet a small rag and set it over Tsuzuki's forehead. Tsuzuki shivered at first, but then settled into the cold cloth and smiled.

"Thank you, Hisoka…"

"I sensed that you were having a terrible nightmare… do you want to talk about it?"

"Mm…"

"What is it?"

Tsuzuki weakly smiled.

"You're a good nurse, 'Soka…"

The boy blushed and looked away for a minute, until his blush faded. Then, he changed the cloth. Tsuzuki's temperature had not yet gone down, and his skin was warm to the touch. After replacing the cloth on his forehead, Hisoka got another one and dabbed the cold water on Tsuzuki's neck and chest. Once again, he shivered, but it still felt good.

Mew. Hisoka looked away from his partner to the kitty who had come out from under the covers and was glaring at him.

"I don't think your stupid cat likes me."

"You don't like him, either, so… what does it matter?"

"…I don't like how he looks at me."

"He's a cat…" Tsuzuki smiled.

Hisoka stared at the cat for a minute, as it gently nuzzled against Tsuzuki's face, purring. He did look kind of cute, and Tsuzuki enjoyed his company. Hisoka couldn't help but be slightly jealous. He couldn't ever be as good a companion as the kitty was. Perhaps he could get along with it. Almost smiling, Hisoka reached out to pet the kitty, but when his hand was near, the kitty angrily hissed and bit down on his finger, drawing blood.

"Ow! Damn cat…!"

"Are you okay, Hisoka?"

"Fine…"

Hisoka put his hurt finger in his mouth and got up from his seat, as Tsuzuki sat up in bed. He wanted to help his partner, but the boy left to go into the next room before he could. As he left, Tsuzuki looked to the kitten, who was, again, smothering him with affection. He sighed and gently patted the kitty on the head.

"That was a mean thing to do… you'll only make him hate you more than he already does, that way."

"Mew?"

"…I don't want Hisoka to hate me, too…"


	3. Chapter 3

Why did that small bite hurt so much? The kitten was small, but when Hisoka left the room, he stood outside his partner's door, watching the blood flow freely. Why did it hurt so much, and why is it still bleeding? He didn't realize how long he had been staring at his hand until he suddenly felt a concerned presence come up behind him. Hisoka turned around and saw Tsuzuki staring at him, using the doorframe as a brace.

"Does it hurt, Hisoka?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Your finger. Did the kitty bite you that hard?"

"I'm fine… but why are you out of bed? You're in no shape to be walking around!"

Hisoka pointed a finger at him, and without warning, Tsuzuki grabbed his hand to closely inspect the child's finger. By then, the cut had already healed, but Tsuzuki still checked. Hisoka was blushing, even after he finally released his hand. He pulled it back to himself slowly, watching Tsuzuki smile weakly.

"You…didn't have to get out of bed for me."

"But I wanted to!"

Hisoka blushed again, unable to fight it. After a moment, Hisoka regained his composure and started to push the man back into his room.

"Back to bed, you go!"

"Aw… but can't I stay up a little longer?"

"No. You have to get better soon, so we can both go back to work!"

"Man… you're no fun!"

"Well, excuse me for being no fun."

Tsuzuki realized that his last comment was hurtful just a moment too late, and as Hisoka silently tucked him back into bed, he tried to say something. He tied to, but he was afraid of the sad look upon the boy's face. When his task was done, Hisoka turned back around about to leave, but Tsuzuki grabbed his wrist. It felt so tiny and frail in his own. Nevertheless, the boy looked at him, showing no emotion on his face.

"Hisoka, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it that way…"

"Yeah, I know…"

Hisoka patted the man on the head, which made him smile.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay. Hey, come on, Kitty! It's time to sleep."

Tsuzuki grabbed the kitten and hugged him, trying to get him to lie down, but he wouldn't. Instead, the kitty mewed and used its' claws to climb up Tsuzuki's shirt. He nestled on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek before biting down tenderly on Tsuzuki's ear. For some reason, a chill ran down Tsuzuki's spine, and he shivered. The kitty was still clamped on when he tried to get him off. Angrily, Hisoka reached out and grabbed the kitty by the scruff, forcing it to let go. As Hisoka walked off towards the bathroom, Tsuzuki set a hand over his ear.

"Hisoka, wait! I don't think he meant it!"

"It doesn't matter. This cat has to be taught a lesson."

Sort of heartlessly, Hisoka dropped the kitty on the tile floor and closed him into the bathroom before he could get out. the kitty scratched at the door for a while before falling silent. Inside the bathroom, the kitty was silent, yes, but not happy. He glared at the door.

"**Boy, you're always getting in my way… I will have to remedy that!"**


	4. Chapter 4

In the dark, evil watched, until all the sound was swallowed up. It was then that the bathroom door clicked unlocked and slowly creaked open. A tall, dark shadow soundlessly escaped from within the porcelain prison towards a weakened, unsuspecting victim. Tsuzuki's fever still had not dropped, even late into the night, and he moaned and thrashed under his thin covers as the shadows came in around him.

"Mr. Tsuzuki…" A ghostlike hand appeared and lightly caressed two throbbing holes in the sleeping brunette's ear. The sudden light touches made the unconscious man twitch involuntarily, bringing a smile to a specter's face.

"My dear… Mr. Tsuzuki. It's time to wake up…" The words echoed in the brunette's ears, and the bite marks grew dark before slitted purple eyes opened.

In the livingroom, Hisoka was still sleeping, but even in unconsciousness, his empathy was working full-time. Suddenly, it spiked, and Hisoka's eyes shot open. He sensed something… sinister! But, when he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up, he only saw Tsuzuki standing before him. He still looked horribly flushed and tired, and the way the shadows clung to his form was… almost unnatural, but this was Tsuzuki! Believing that his eyes were only playing tricks on him, he pushed the thin blanket off his lap and stood up to face his partner.

"Tsuzuki… what are you doing out of bed? Did you need anything?" But he didn't respond. Hisoka repeated his question, but again, his partner didn't answer. He was only staring at him, though somewhat darkly. His noncompliance was already starting to make the boy annoyed, and he matched the harsh look, but without contempt.

"If you don't need anything, you shouldn't be out of bed! Go on, now… you need to sleep!"

"What makes you think… I'd listen to you?" Hisoka hadn't in a million years expected his partner to answer like that. Malice was practically dripping from his lips, and it made the boy rethink his strategy. He was actually starting to shiver. Why…? Why was Tsu acting that way?

"Tsuzuki, what… what is wrong with you?"

"Who says I'm the one with the problem?"

"Ex-CUSE me?"

"I'm sick of it Kid. I'm really sick of how you treat me. I'm not your pet project."

"Wha- who ever said you were?! Tsuzuki, you're not making any sense!" His tough guy act was falling.. he was really freaking out now! Though he couldn't feel Tsuzuki's emotions at the time, the words coming from the older man's mouth cut through him like a knife. It was then that Tsuzuki turned halfway.

"I want you gone. Go on, leave."

"! No! I wont!" Hisoka shouted as he lunged forward, taking a hold of the man's arm. It was so warm… "Tsuzuki, I'm not going to leave just like that! Tell me why you're acting this way!"

"Shut up." And with that, Tsuzuki shrugged off the boy's hand and in one swift motion, brought the back of his own across the boy's face. The force of it put the boy in a partial spin as he crashed to the floor. Hisoka's heart was beating madly in his chest, aching to just jump out then and there, and his poor cheek was throbbing. Meekly, he looked back up at his partner as he looked down at him without a care before turning and heading back into his room. What the boy didn't see, however, was the tear that fell over his cheek when the door clicked shut.

"T-Tsuzu…ki?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuzuki had never before treated him as badly as he had that night, and once the initial shock wore off, the boy picked himself up off the floor and tore his jacket off the rack before bursting out of the apartment. Rain was still coming down; though, thankfully, it was only a light misting of water. Hisoka hadn't brought an umbrella, and his jean jacket didn't have a hood, but with his mind so full of misery and questions, getting wet was the least of his problems. As he walked down the dark sidewalk, already a couple of miles from his partner's place, he hung his head and thought.

Why would Tsuzuki just go off and say such mean things to him all of a sudden? And why did he… hit him? Sure, Hisoka had attacked him once when they were starting out, even if he didn't mean to, and Tsuzuki had cut him up on a case once, but he hadn't known who he really was! Still, he couldn't get it out of his mind… It was all coming back to him. Hijiri's little home; watching a sea fire; then Tsuzuki walks in. He's so obviously possessed, but Hisoka has to keep his cool. Then, his partner's arms are around him, lightly squeezing and caressing… and then, the blade. Oh, God, how it had hurt! As he was being hacked up, he could only stare helplessly into his dear partner's empty-looking eyes… He looked like Tsu, walked and talked like Tsu… but it wasn't him.

It was then that Hisoka reflected on how his partner had been acting just a half hour ago. Half an hour had already passed… His eyes were slitted… like he usually looked when he was angry, and his body was tense… that seemed normal enough. But then, he remembered when he grabbed his partner's arm, and how warm it was! He was still running a fever. Could it have been the sickness talking? Clouding his hazy mind? No, he hadn't slurred or stuttered. In fact, his voice had been very even and low. …Low. Tsuzuki usually didn't use such a low ton, even when he was upset. In fact, when he was angry, Hisoka noticed, his voice tended to go up a notch in pitch. No, something wasn't right. He had been slurring earlier, his voice cracked… and that energy he sensed. That's what made Hisoka sto dead in his tracks, eyes widening with fear.

"Oh HELL!" He hit the ground running back.

--

The apartment had fallen deathly silent during the boy's absence, and when he burst through the door back inside, he found it empty. Hisoka, without drying himself off, rushed through the whole apartment in search of his partner, or at least a clue as to where he had gone, but he found none. After tredging about for a number of minutes, the weary and worried boy fell to his knees beside his partner's empty bed, leaning his arms and cheek on the now-cold covers.

"Tsuzuki…. Where have you gone?" he was content to remain there, drowning in his fear and uncertainty, but something from the corner of his eye didn't seem… right. Raising his head, he stared at the bathroom door, wherein he had locked the little kitty. Said feline had been amazingly quiet, and curiosity eventually he had to get up and look. When he tried the doorknob, he found it still locked, like he left it. It was a new door and Tsuzuki never did like locking it, unlike Hisoka, so the lock was hardly used. But, wanting to check on the kitty, he retrieved the key from the dresser and unlocked it.

"Here, kitty, kitty. I guess you can come out… now…" Shimmering emerald eyes widened to find the bathroom empty. He looked everywhere a little kitty could have hidden, but the cat was really gone! It was then that things started falling into place. The evil aura, the sting of the bite mark, along with frightening chills, his attraction to Tsuzuki, those eyes… It was a trap!

Hisoka was running again. Despite the numbing sensation in his legs, he knew he had to keep moving towards that place. Yes, he had a rather good idea where 

Tsuzuki had gone, and more than likely, the kitten was with him. Seriously, why would Tsuzuki unlock the door, take the kitten out and lock the door again? It made no sense, unless it was all a dirty trap! Even Tsuzuki getting sick… there was no other place they could be, but where they found the sinister little demon cat in the first place! In the park, there was this huge cherry tree growing, and though Hisoka still felt uneasy about them, it was beautiful, even in the rain. Tsuzuki loved them, and they had been running past it as the rain started coming down when they found the kitty. There was something not right about that place, he'd sensed it from the start,but Tsuzuki insisted it was only because of his insecurity around them in the first place. That, that…

"Stupid idiot Tsuzuki!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was fuzzy… all the sounds were muffled, my head felt light… even so, I knew I was moving around, though I don't even know where I was going. There was darkness, and I was so tired. Then, for a brief moment, I thought I saw Hisoka's face. His mouth is moving, but there's no sounds coming out… am I dreaming? Where did all the sound go? Just then, something happened. I didn't catch it, but now, Hisoka is on the floor… Am I saying something? I don't know what's happening… I feel heavy, Hisoka… very heavy. I want to go back to sleep, I feel so sick, and I feel myself turning. Good, maybe I'm going back to bed- I know I need it. But… there's something cold running down my cheek, and for some reason, my heart feels terribly heavy. Why do I feel like this…? Somehow, as my vision fades back to black, I know I've done something really bad.

--

It was almost an hour later when Tsuzuki returned to full consciousness, feeling the stony ground come up to meet his head. He was hurting… where was he? Last he could remember he was being tucked into bed, but… as he looked around, it was obvious that he wasn't at home. Instead, it… looked a lot like the park. ! And it was wet! He hadn't noticed the rain until he felt it pooling under his body, even when it had been dropping down on him in light sheets. He was outside, in the rain, and…

"Hisoka?!" raising his head, the brunette was met with only a silvery glare under a dark tree. But the figure was so tiny… it couldn't be human, could it? Rubbing the sickness and sleep from his eyes, he tried to make sense of his situation, but the bleariness wouldn't fade. Although he couldn't see, he could still smell…. Yeah, he was sure of it- the smell was lavender. He must have been in the park. He remembered planting lavender flowers there in his favorite spot, but… what was he doing there?

"Well, well… you seem to have broken out of your trance." The cold voice cut through the man like an ice pick, and he shot his head back up, looking for the owner of the voice. But, though he knew who it was coming from, he just couldn't see him.

"M-Muraki… where are you? Come out!" The voice chuckled in response.

"I don't think so. I have worked too hard to let you ruin my plans again. It's time to say goodnight."

"What?" Suddenly, from beneath him, a glowing pentagram appeared, followed by what looked like tree roots. They shot up all around him and then snapped down, wrapping around him in a crushing hold. Tsuzuki let out a loud yell that echoed off the rocks around the large cherry tree. But it was so late at night, and dark, and rainy… it was doubtful that anyone would be able to hear him. This time, Muraki would get his way, and there was nothing he could do. Soon, he stopped fighting against the tightening roots and let his vision start to blur.

"Tsuzuki!!" the high voice of someone familiar instantly cut through the darkness clouding the older man's mind, and his eyes immediately snapped back open. He knew that voice, too, but somehow, he feared what may happen next. Then, from the corner of his eye, an image started to appear. Hisoka… he was running towards him, calling his name, panting, getting wet… but he was walking into incredible danger, and so Tsuzuki started struggling again. The harder he fought against the enchanted roots, the more they tightened around him, but fear was building up inside him, and he couldn't just-

SNAP

Color immediately started to fade from Hisoka's cheeks at hearing the loud sound, and not a moment later, his partner's eyes widened before rolling to the back of his head, his chin also falling to meet his chest.

"Tsuzuki!!" Hisoka yelled out, but he received no response. Running up to him, Hisoka pulled and punched at the roots, trying to free his partner, but he just wasn't strong enough. He was tied from the long run, and his hands were slippery from the rain, not to mention the blood beginning to emerge from prying at sharp edges of the tree. All around him, he could hear the sadistic laughing of his killer and death-long enemy, and that only made him scratch and pull harder. He had to get Tsuzuki OUT of there, before-

"Hello, bouya." The cold, icy voice cut through the dark and brought Hisoka's head up to meet the silver gaze of the possessed kitten.

"...M-Muraki..."

"That's right. I'm surprised you figured it out so quickly. Tell me, did you enjoy my little puppet show?" Hisoka remained silent, but Muraki didn't. "I think my favorite part was when Mr. Tsuzuki's hand came up and hit you... the sound of it sent shivers of delight down my spine...!"

Hisoka remembered it, too, but the chill that ran down his was far different. Muraki was there, laughing, and Hisoka stuck close to his partner.

"Muraki, you bastard. Why did you do all of this?"

"Mm?"

" Why turn myself into something Mr. Tsuzuki loves oh so dearly, make him get sick, and bring him here?" Hisoka nodded, and his ignorance made the kitten snarl. "Heavens, you don't know me at all, do you? Well, I don't see why I should tell you if you can't figure it out on your own! Now why don't you run off again and let me finish here? If you're good, maybe you'll get a turn after him."

Another chill ran down Hisoka's spine at those words and the images of that night came flying past his eyes. No... no, no! He wouldn't let that happen again! Not to himself, not to his partner... "NO!"

In a swift movement, Hisoka jumped back a step and pulled one of Tsuzuki's ofuda from his pocket. Muraki kitty seemed surprised that the kid would have brought some of his partner's powerful paper spells with him.

"I wont let you have your way!" And he threw one towards Muraki. The paper shone brightly, and the silver-furred foe had to shield his eyes. Hisoka took the chance to cast a spell and throw another fuda at the binds holding Tsuzuki. The roots broke apart so easily, and Hisoka ran forward again to catch his unconscious partner before he hit the ground. Even so, Tsuzuki was far stronger and heavier than him, so keeping him standing upright was a challenge, and he ended up leaning mostly over Hisoka's shoulder. While he still had the chance, the sandy blonde carefully probed his partner's body for the cause of the loud snap that had knocked him out in the first place. After a little probing, a sharp groan from the body on top of him alerted him to the problem: his ribs. The roots had squeezed so hard they snapped in a few places.

"Oh, Tsuzuki, look what he's done to you..." he whispered, pulling his partner tighter against his body. It was then that his attention snapped back to the kitten as it recovered from the brief distraction. At seeing the kid's proximity to his target, however, those eyes darkened considerably. Just one glance into those silver eyes sent one chill after another down Hisoka's spine, chilling his ever muscle and nerve, but despite his fear, the desire to protect his wounded partner and friend gave him strength enough to stand his ground. Instead of running, like he desperately wanted to do, he returned the glare.

"Muraki… you just don't get it. You can't break us up! I refuse to leave Tsuzuki!"

"You refuse…? Hmm, that's not what I remember! I remember the tears falling from you eyes as you fled from his side… after he hit you. You couldn't wait to get away! Isn't that the real truth here?"

"No! shut up!"

"You're lying to yourself."

"I just didn't understand what was happening… and Tsuzuki wasn't being himself! You… you brainwashed him, so it wasn't his fault!"

"Hm. Have it your way. If you wont back down and give me what I want, I have no problem cutting you down and taking him by force!"

Muraki-kitty's eyes flashed a dangerous red color and the tree behind him started to shake and mutate. Before his eyes, large barbs jutted out from the trunk, aiming at him and his partner. Not good.

"Now, boy, allow me to show you the price… of devotion!"

With his evil laugh, the barbs shot out at great speed. On his own, Hisoka would have been quick enough to avoid the barbs, if only barely, but Tsuzuki was not so light to throw around, so there was only one option open to him, and that was to spin on his heel and shield the other's body with his own. Though he was trying, he could not stifle the yell that erupted from his throat as the barbs cut past him, cutting his back, arms and legs while some others impaled themselves in his back and shoulders. The pain was so great that he couldn't stop screaming until the last of them passed him, and at that point, all he could do was moan ad gasp. Unable to keep himself standing, Hisoka fell to his knees and leaned forward onto Tsuzuki, Who had avoided much of the damage.

The blood was seeping out of him and t stung so much he couldn't stand it. Soon, Hisoka found his vision blurring and his skin tingling. His mind was a feverish haze, hazing in and out of conscious thought, and the laughing… oh, the laughing…

All over again, he was under that tree, completely exposed and helpless. That man was above him, smiling and laughing as he ravished him again and again. It was the laughing, then, that brought the tears back to Hisoka's eyes, and he did nothing to try and hold them back as he let himself go and just lay over his partner.

'No… there's nothing I can do… I've never been able to best him in anything. He's always going to have me by the neck… Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki, I'm sorry! I'm just not strong enough… to protect you! I can't do this on my own…!!'

Hisoka's eyes closed, and Muraki's voice continued to echo through the park, believing that he had finally won. Hisoka had started to believe that, too. He hadn't the strength or will to rise from his partner's form, and was about to willingly succumb to darkness. But as his mind began to slip, a sudden heat assaulted him. It was strange… like a heat lamp, but dripping with raw power, sending jolts of energy through him. And it was all coming… from Tsuzuki.

Despite the insistency of the heat and power, Hisoka still tried to ignore it; his pain was just so great, but he could not ignore it as Tsuzuki's wavering consciousness forcefully pushed against his empathy. The force of it was enough to force the air from his already heaving chest, and it made the boy's eyes shoot open. Tsuzuki… it was definitely Tsuzuki's consciousness. It was always amazing how strong and persistent his partner's emotions could be, but at least this one time, Hisoka was grateful.

Even in his unconscious state, Tsuzuki was more than willing to give everything he had to Hisoka, and the blonde was always willing to give himself, as well. With renewed hope, Hisoka took hold of Tsuzuki's hand and lifted his head to glare defiantly at Muraki. Muraki-kitty had been walking towards them at this point, but seeing that his little puppet was still moving, the demon cat stopped moving and growled fiercely.

"Oh… still alive, boy? How irritating…"

"The feeling is mutual." The blonde said, blood still dripping from the corner of his mouth from the severity of his wounds which ached terribly. His sorry state made Muraki-kitty snicker darkly.

"What do you think you can do in your current condition?"

The possessed cat had been cocky, and in the beginning, so had Hisoka, but not anymore. Just when he thought he had won, Muraki began feeling a very menacing but familiar aura. He'd gone and forgotten one important thing about these particular shinigami… He was soon reminded of the immense power of them both combined as the two of them began to glow red and blue. Holding out his hand, Hisoka pulled the power from the both of him into his palm, creating a brilliant purple ball of energy.

"! No…"

"To answer your question, doctor, I intend… to stop you…"

Muraki-kitty tried to step back, but with one final push, Hisoka shot the energy at his enemy. Several roots shot up from the ground in an attempt to shield the evil cat from the blast, but the ball of light broke right through them and hit its target head-on. Muraki-kitty didn't make even one sound as he flew through the air to crash into the side of the tree, fur matted and not moving. After a minute, Hisoka was certain the cat wouldn't be getting back up, and he slumped back over his partner, spent.

"S-stupid… cat." For now, it was done, and the two for them could rest, but it was still Muraki, and Hisoka was certain that he would bounce right back and come after them, someday, but for now, he thought, as he looked down at his partner, a more content look on his face…

"For now… Lets go home, Tsu." Hisoka hugged his partner close and teleported them both back home, leaving the evil behind under the falling sakura petals.


	7. Chapter 7

It took the weary empath nearly an hour to patch his partner and himself back up, and near the end of it, Tsuzuki's eyes blinked open. His healing abilities were kicking in, albeit slowly, but at least it didn't hurt to breath anymore. He looked at Hisoka, so exhausted, so battered so…cute… He wanted to help him, to make his pain go away, but as he reached out his hands to help, Hisoka took them and put them back down, refusing to let him strain himself.

"Just wait…" he said, as evenly as he could, what with his back healing slowly and painfully. Once it was finished, he plopped down onto the bed, Tsuzuki's bed, amongst the many fluffy pillows he'd gathered, and heaved a sigh of relief. Now he was spent, and Tsuzuki had no objections to hold him back. He scooted closer carefully, and stroked a bandage on the other's cheek.

"Hisoka…" Though there was a cut there, it wasn't only that which made his heart fall. He finally remembered… "Hisoka, I'm sorry… I-I hit you…" Apologetically, Tsuzuki continued to stroke his cheek, his arm, that tiny wrist leading to a badly torn hand… But Hisoka shook his head at him, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"No… it wasn't your fault."

"But it was my hand… I hurt you." Guilt was pouring out of Tsuzuki, and it didn't seem like it would cease anytime soon. How, Hisoka wondered, could he convince his partner he wasn't mad at him? Tsuzuki feared the hatred of other people so badly, he lied and sacrificed his own comfort for the sake of the people around him. But… that hurt Hisoka, too. And here he was, beating himself up over things he had no control of, once again.

"Tsuzuki, you baka…" Hisoka said, shifting closer to his partner. Tsuzuki's hands stopped moving, his eyes widening slightly as the boy came close, lips pressing against his skin. Hisoka had intended to place the sleepy kiss on Tsuzuki's cheek, but he missed in his haze and caught the edge of the brunette's mouth. Still, this action was more than startling, and definitely not unwelcome.

"I don't blame you… I never will." Smiling quite brightly as Hisoka moved around to settle against him, things seemed to be looking up. The guilt was forgotten, and the only thing Tsuzuki or Hisoka thought about, lingered on, were the sound of their voices, whispering soft assurances, and the feel of the other's body as they shared their warmth throughout the cold night. No more thoughts that night lingered on Muraki, or when he would show his face to them again.

Back in the park, however, the leaves were stirring and the form of a small silvery kitten changed. Leaves moves aside as he sat upright, shadows dancing across every curve and muscle, skin and hair glowing in the moonlight. It had long since stopped raining, but hair was still plastered to the slender face as his mouth was drawn into a smile. The man's tongue flicked out to lick his soft lips, savoring the flavor still lingering there. he remembered the soft, warm skin.. and he'd remember it for a long time.

"So Mr. Tsuzuki… I finally got… my little taste." The night filled with soft snickering before fading back into silence, amongst the sakura trees…


End file.
